Encantando a la Serpiente
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: En el pasado dejó ir una parte de su alma que creía perdida, 10 años después tendrá una segunda oportunidad... ¿volverá a permitirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo un nuevo Dransy, si, sé que estoy obsesionada con Pansy Parkinson (no se nota, ¿verdad?) pero que puedo decir, soy Sly de hueso colorado(o verde-plata, en este caso) hasta la muerte...

Un aviso... Mi amiga ILDM y yo hemos fundado un club para escritoras(es)/lectoras(es) 100% Sly, se llama **_Slytherin Semper Perversis Club_**... para los que piensan como nosotras que hay que reivindicar a los Sly... adorar a **Draco Malfoy**... y sacar las mejores cualidades de todos los miembros conocidos de esta gloriosa casa... no importa cuan perversas sean... recuerden que es una "habilidad" que afortunadamente los miembros de la casa de Salazar compartimos... esperen la inauguración... próximamente.

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, toooodo es de JK, de lo contrario, Draco Malfoy fuera el protagonista principal... los Malfoy no hubieran terminado asi... Sirius Black no hubiera muerto... y Pansy Parkinson no sería considerada una zorra y tonta...

_Enjoy!_

**(1)**

Observé con impaciencia mi reloj de pulsera, di un sorbo largo al vaso con café que traía en la mano, sabe horrible y ya esta frío, suspiré mientras revolvía mi cabello rubio con la mano, llevaba una hora de retraso ese maldito armatoste muggle llamado _"anvión"_, la verdad me estaba desesperando pero armándome de paciencia, me dispuse a buscar a mi alrededor un lugar donde sentarme a esperar, sin poner real atención en las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino, la mayoría mujeres, quienes hacían hasta lo imposible por llamar mi atención, pero al ser muggles, estaban automáticamente descartadas y no merecían siquiera una mirada de mi parte. Encontré por fin un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del bullicio, pero que me permitía visualizar claramente la puerta por la que llegaría ella.

Ella… hacia casi 10 años que no nos veíamos, desde que termino la guerra para ser precisos, pues cuando ésta llego a su fin y nosotros salimos bien librados, Blaise y ella decidieron mudarse a Italia, en una forma de poner tierra de por medio, huyendo de la gente que nos trataba como escoria por llevar una marca en el antebrazo derecho o simplemente por haber pertenecido a la casa de Salazar…

Observé nuevamente mi reloj, cuyas manecillas se burlaban de mi impaciencia, recordé de pronto que ella había sido quien me lo obsequió el año pasado durante las navidades, junto a una extensa nota donde se disculpaba por no poder venir a visitarme alegando asuntos de trabajo.

Durante los primeros años consecuentes a su partida, cuando no venia para las fiestas, llegué a pensar que era por causa de Blaise, que al ser su pareja, no le permitía venir a visitarme, con el tiempo supe que eran solamente amigos y que realmente ella no venía porque así lo quería, siempre mandaba lechuzas con obsequios y notas para mis padres y para mi, pero nunca venia, ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños, la dejé tranquila pues pensé que si sus remordimientos eran tan intensos como los míos, no querría regresar al lugar a donde había padecido el peor horror de toda su vida, así que lo permití, permití que se fuera alejando de mi mientras un extraño vacío se apoderaba de mi pecho, vacío que nunca encontró su justificación y que aún ahora a veces me ahoga en mi soledad.

Recordé también que hacía apenas un mes había llegado a la mansión Malfoy una lechuza con una invitación de bodas… la boda de Blaise Zabinni con Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne, quien también estaba a punto de casarse con Theodore Nott, ese era el porqué de su visita, era la madrina de la novia y yo, como mejor amigo del novio, era el padrino. Me sorprendí de verdad cuando leí la invitación, pues no sabía que Blaise estuviera saliendo con Astoria, e inmediatamente pensé en ella, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿estaría sufriendo?, ¿estaría sola?.

El pensar en su sufrimiento removió el hueco oscuro que tenía en mi pecho, ella había sido siempre mi mejor amiga, mi paño de lágrimas, mi apoyo incondicional, y cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño me lo hacía a mi, si por mi hubiera sido nunca habría permitido que estuviera en medio del horror que nos marcó, nunca la habría dejado sola y a merced de la maldad, pero yo era igual de joven que ella y al principio no sabía lo que hacía, después ya no había vuelta atrás, siempre supe que ella se unió a ese horror por mi causa, por estar conmigo, por seguirme y por no dejarme solo.

Mientras mi mente asimilaba estos pensamientos, no reparé en el revuelo causado a mi alrededor por la llegada del dichoso _"anvión"_, del cual ya habían bajado todos los pasajeros, únicamente levanté la vista cuando escuché a un par de muggles hablando sobre una persona que parecía una artista famosa o una supermodelo, como alcancé a escuchar, mi mirada se dirigió con fastidio y curiosidad hacia la figura que señalaban y cuando de pronto mis ojos la enfocaron, sentí como si me hubieran dado un mazazo en el estómago.

La mujer en cuestión era una verdadera belleza, desde sus delicados pies calzados por zapatos de tacón alto y tiritas muy finas de color plateado, siguiendo hacia arriba por unas largas y kilométricas piernas perfectamente bronceadas y torneadas, las cuales desaparecían por debajo de una mini-falda color negro que se ajustaba a sus deliciosas caderas, una blusa verde de manga corta que se ajustaba a su vientre plano y delineaba su cintura estrecha, resaltando sus pechos perfectos, firmes y erguidos a la vista, por sobre los cuales destacaban unas letras también en color plata con el nombre de un grupo musical inglés que no conocía, los escarabajos, creo que eran muggles porque nunca los había escuchado.

Por la piel de sus brazos y cuello también se observaba el mismo bronceado perfecto que subía hasta su rostro, donde destacaban sus labios de un rojo natural, ligeramente el labio inferior mas lleno que el superior, seguido por una nariz aguileña y aristocrática y un par de ojos azul oscuro que me miraban con reconocimiento y diversión pintados en ellos, enmarcados por tupidas pestañas negras, del mismo tono que su cabello lacio y corto a la altura de los hombros.

Sobra decir que en el mismo instante en que la miré, algo en mi se removió, y no hablo solamente de mi hombría, que ya sentía apretarse contra la tela de mis pantalones, si no que algo mas arriba, a la altura de mi pecho, brincó con un brío inusitado cuando recorrí nuevamente las bellas facciones que había estado observando como embelesado.

A partir de ese momento, sentí como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y solamente quedáramos ella y yo en esa habitación, mi corazón empezó a latir enloquecido, mientras sentía como mi rostro se tensaba para dar paso a una sonrisa, a una verdadera, no el intento de mueca que tenía eternamente instalado en el rostro, es digno de mencionar que casi pude sentir como los goznes que sujetaban mis músculos faciales crujían por el esfuerzo que durante tantos años fueron incapaces de realizar.

Cerré un momento los ojos y cuando enfoqué de nuevo mi mirada en ella, la reconocí de inmediato, estaba muy cambiada, mas adulta, mas mujer y definitivamente mas hermosa que como la recordaba, el tiempo había pasado por ella mejorando su aspecto de forma deliciosa, pues ya no quedaba rastro de la adolescente que yo había conocido tiempo atrás, ahora era toda una mujer, que despertaba miradas de lujuria y deseo tanto en hombres como en algunas mujeres, quienes la veían como si de una auténtica diosa se tratase.

Mi respiración se fue acelerando en el proceso, mientras ella caminaba hacia mi con ese andar sensual y elegante que siempre me había encantado, pues el movimiento de sus caderas se me antojaba de sobremanera atrayente, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y en un momento dado, cuando casi estuvo a punto de llegar a mi lado, miré a nuestro alrededor y observé sin asombro que todos y cada uno de los varones que estaban en la misma habitación miraban con embeleso su cuerpo, sus ojos fijos en su figura sexy y perfecta, el deseo y la lujuria brillando en toda su extensión.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y apreté mis puños, una furia intensa me recorrió de pies a cabeza, quise sacar mi varita y cruciar a cada uno de esos idiotas que se atrevían a mirarla, porque sabía lo que bullía en sus mentes, porque sabía que querían poseerla, y al mismo tiempo, me sentí confundido porque me di cuenta que eso mismo era lo que yo había estado pensando hacer, porque me recorría el deseo por hacerla mía como antes, porque sabía, que si quería, estaría de nuevo en mi cama, debajo de mi, gimiendo cubierta de sudor en todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Despacio, como la serpiente que siempre había sido, se acercó hacia mi, deteniéndose a centímetros de mi cuerpo, analizando mi postura, mis gestos y lo que pudiera darle una idea del porque estaba a punto de lanzarles una imperdonable a ese atajo de idiotas que la observaban con lascivia. Volteó el rostro y vio la razón de mi enojo, pensé que reaccionaria peor que yo pero soltó una carcajada ronca y sensual que me erizó cada vello del cuerpo. Sentí de inmediato como mi erección se ponía mas dura y trate de controlarme, pues en ese estado se me dificultaría mucho ponerme de pie y aún mas caminar, porque ante todo yo era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no podemos ser descorteses con las damas, y yo, jamás sería descortés con una como aquélla.

-Vaya, vaya, pequeño Draco, parece ser que tus modales están bastante oxidados, ¿Dónde esta el perfecto caballero Malfoy?- sonrío, su voz era como la recordaba, pero ahora tenía un matiz ronco y sensual que arrullaba mi deseo y lograba arremolinar mi lujuria precisamente ahí donde quería controlarla- pero que veo, ¿instintos asesinos?, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Malfoy celoso?-

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos azul zafiro, estaba seguro que ella intuía lo que me pasaba, pues sus ojos bajaban y subían de los míos a mi regazo y me miraba con esa mueca en la cara parecida a una sonrisa, la misma que yo ostentaba desde siempre en la mía, reflejo de lo que habíamos y seguíamos siendo, las dos caras de la moneda.

-Pansy…- momento, ¿ese era yo?, mi voz salio ronca por el deseo, no quería que ella lo notara pero ya era tarde, enarcó una ceja y me miró aún mas fijamente, de seguro analizando el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento, mientras que, poco a poco, los remanentes de mi lujuria desaparecían y mi cuerpo se relajaba- tanto tiempo, pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca- me puse de pie e hice una pequeña reverencia hacia ella, la cual contesto con un asentimiento y siguió mirándome con la duda en sus ojos, vi claramente que el pensamiento de que algo raro sucedía conmigo ya rondaba su cabeza, y si seguía siendo como en el pasado, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad. Por el momento lo dejó pasar, gracias a Merlín- te he extrañado muchísimo.-

Vale, eso si fue raro, pero no sabia ni que decirle, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, no podía simplemente llegar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estos 10 años no hubieran transcurrido, me hizo mucha falta, sobre todo cuando mi padre fue a Azkaban y mi madre se quedo sola conmigo, cuando todos nos dieron la espalda y nos huían nada mas vernos, cuando de recién ser un Malfoy era sinónimo de la peste.

-Yo… yo también te extrañé mucho Draco, espero que puedas entenderme…-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba su rostro para esconderlo con su cabello.

Claro que la entendía, si por mi hubiera sido yo también me hubiera largado del país, pero tenía que quedarme, por mi padre y mi madre, me necesitaban y no podía dejarlos, me miraba esperando las palabras que disculparan sus acciones, y yo solo atiné a tomarle la mano para apretarla en señal de comprensión.

En cuanto mi piel rozó la suya, una corriente eléctrica me sacudió fuertemente y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, pude sentir cómo cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y como de nuevo mi miembro amenazaba con despertar, un calor delicioso recorrió mi vientre y se instaló en mi pecho, supe que ella sentía lo mismo pues un hermoso sonrojo llegó hasta sus mejillas y coloreó su rostro, haciéndola más bella aún, creando sensaciones extrañas en mi, mientras mi cerebro se desconectaba de mi cuerpo y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas gritaban que la besara.

La solté de inmediato y me aparte pues tenía que contenerme, ella seguía siendo mi amiga y probablemente no tuviera ningún interés en mi, lo que tuvimos tal vez estaba ya en el pasado y ahí se tenía que quedar.

Durante varios momentos en los que no supe ni cómo logre contenerme para no arrojarme sobre ella y besarla hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre, sentí como sus ojos nunca se apartaron de mi, la mire directamente y había una chispa de incomprensión y confusión que sé la estaba volviendo loca, pero nuevamente lo dejó pasar y me dio la oportunidad de salir del atolladero.

-Bien, ¿y entonces?, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la vida?, porque me siento muy cansada y necesito asearme después del largo viaje.- sonrió- y apuesto a que tu necesitas una ducha urgente-me dijo señalándome con su dedo.

Quise que me tragara la tierra en esos momentos, se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a mi "amigo" con ella, mientras seguía con terror el camino señalado, mi mente trabajaba al máximo para inventar alguna excusa que me sacara de semejante problema, y tan angustiado estaba que cuando mis ojos llegaron al punto que ella señalaba, tardé varios segundos en reaccionar.

Efectivamente necesitaba una ducha, pero para mi fortuna, era por otra razón bastante diferente, sin querer me había echado encima el vaso de café que tenía en la mano y ahora una gran mancha oscura se dibujaba en mi camisa blanca. Suspiré con alivio y le sonreí, dándole a entender con un gesto que era mejor que empezáramos a caminar.

*************************************************************DP*********************************************************************

Este es el primer cap... vamos viendo como nos lleva la historia....

por mientras... en el perfil de ILDM y el mio, estan nuestros correos para cualquier duda sobre el club, esperamos sinceramente que se unan a el...

gracias...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.... se ponen mas romanticos.... veremos que pasa....

Aprovecho para mandar saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**,** ninkiepotter**, **Irene Garza **y** Lena Hale Black **que se me siguen en mis locuras...

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, Tooodo es de JK, y bla bla bla..... **Draco is the best**!!!!!!

Vivan los Sly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy!_

** (2)**

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Pansy se quedara en algún hotelucho de mala muerte, asi que le insistí hasta el cansancio para que se quedara conmigo en la Mansión Malfoy, pues solamente estaba yo, ya que mis padres se encontraban en ese momento de viaje en Francia, y no le veía el caso que si había habitaciones de sobra en la Mansión, ella pensara en quedarse en un hotel, asi que mientras esperábamos por su maleta, no paré de insistir hasta que la convencí y ya más relajados, nos encaminamos hasta una puerta adyacente al "aronpuerto" donde después de verificar que nadie nos estuviera viendo, nos desaparecimos.

**************************************************DP**********************************************************

Mientras acompañaba a Pansy hasta la habitación que ocuparía durante esos días, pensaba que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea ofrecerle mi casa, pues sentía una atracción muy fuerte por ella y cada movimiento, gesto o mirada, encendía mas y mas la llama de mi deseo, y temía que de un momento a otro, todo mi autocontrol y mis buenas intenciones se fueran al caño. Tenía que contener mis instintos, pues si sucumbía a mis pasiones y la buscaba, tal vez terminaría como mínimo, rechazado y perdiéndola como amiga.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y le cedí el paso para que entrara mientras trataba de no mirar de mas su esbelta figura y, sobretodo, una parte de su anatomía trasera que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Esta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí, espero que sea de tu agrado y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírselo a Thymmy, quien será tu elfo personal y,... ¿Qué?-

-Draco, yo ya me he quedado en esta habitación ¿recuerdas?, siempre que venia a pasar las vacaciones aquí, esta era mi habitación, la que esta a un lado de la tuya.- sonrió con tristeza- que tiempos aquellos…-

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía ante la tristeza que la embargaba, quise decirle tantas cosas pero sé que nada de lo que pudiera decirle le ayudaría, así que sólo atine a abrazarla contra mi pecho.

Primer error. En el mismo instante en que sentí su aliento cálido sobre la tela de mi camisa, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella automáticamente se tensó y se quedó muy quieta, sentía latir su corazón de forma frenética y pensé que tal vez no le había gustado que la tocara sin su permiso. La separé un poco de mi cuerpo y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

Segundo error. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos quedé atrapado, como si una fuerza invisible me impidiera moverme y respirar. De improviso mis ojos bajaron a sus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron como invitándome, sentía su aliento cálido y el olor a fresa que despedía su boca me estaba volviendo loco, me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos y cuando los cerró en un gesto de rendición, la besé.

Hacía mucho que no me besaban así, de esa forma, con tanta ternura y a la vez tanta pasión, era como si me estuviera entregando su alma, mi corazón se deshacía en sus latidos y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría del placer que me producía el simple roce de sus labios sobre los míos, deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior instándola a abrir la boca, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, en cuanto ella lo hizo, acaricie lentamente la delicada piel de su lengua, mientras que en cada movimiento en que nuestras lenguas se juntaban, oleadas de placer me acometían una y otra vez, como las olas de un mar embravecido, sentía ya la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones, pero no quería aun que ese maravilloso beso terminara, sentía que si me separaba de ella, la perdería de nuevo y tal vez esta vez para siempre.

Mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban en una danza sin fin, mis manos empezaron a recorrer la piel tersa de su cuello, bajando por sus hombros y recorriendo lentamente su espalda, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, también inquietas, recorrían mi espalda y subían hasta mi cuello, acariciando mis cabellos y erizándome la piel a su paso.

Llegó el momento que creí que me volvería loco pues deslicé mi mano por debajo de su blusa y toque su piel suave y caliente, ella soltó un gemido ronco que fue acallado por mi boca, ya habíamos perdido totalmente el control cuando desgraciadamente tuvimos que separarnos para poder robarle algo de oxígeno al aire.

Junté mi frente con la suya, ambos jadeábamos y sentía el corazón latir enloquecido contra mis costillas, sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, los labios mas rojos aun y húmedos por mis besos, era la visión mas erótica que había visto en mi vida, y esperaba que ella también sintiera la misma necesidad que yo sentía en esos momentos, una necesidad dolorosamente placentera por poseerla.

Desafortunadamente, junto al oxígeno llegó también la conciencia y se apartó bruscamente de mi lado, sentí de inmediato el frío que dejó su cuerpo junto al mío y un vacío se instaló en mi pecho, como si me hubiera quitado algo que me hacía falta, la sensación de pérdida se deslizó sobre mi recorriéndome por entero, ella me daba la espalda pero yo necesitaba que me mirara, que me dijera que es lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba pensando.

-Esto… Draco esto no puede ser, no debe ser- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y pude escuchar una nota extraña, la reconocí como dolor, pero pensé que era porque me quería como amigo y no quería lastimarme- es mejor olvidarlo… si es lo mejor, somos amigos ¿no?- me miró y note su tristeza en sus ojos azules, ahora humedecidos por el llanto que pugnaba por salir pero que ella, valiente como siempre, obligaba a su cuerpo a detener.

-Si, somos amigos-

-Bien, esto… quisiera estar sola unos momentos, necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y creo recordar que tu también, o quizá te guste parecer un indigente-soltó una carcajada que me dejó perplejo, esa era la vieja Pansy, la que se escondía detrás de una máscara de ironía y sarcasmo, mi amiga, la de siempre.

-No, gracias, si mi madre me viera, sería capaz de matarme- nos reímos por unos cinco minutos, sabíamos perfectamente que mi madre jamás me tocaría ni un solo cabello, pero era mejor no tentar a mi suerte, asi que la dejé sola y me dirigí a mi habitación a darme una ducha urgente de agua muy fría.

*****************************************************DP****************************************************

Gracias mil a mi amiga ILDM quien le encanta ser mi primer review, gracias por apoyarme tanto y evitar que me gane la depresión, gracias amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y mil gracias tambien a las personas que quieren unirse a nuestro Club "Slytherin Semper Perversis", único y exclusivo para las amantes de los Sly y sobre todo, del delicioso Chocolate blanco llamado Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias y nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui traigo el último cap de esta mini serie(risa sarcástica), aviso que tendrá un epílogo... dedicado para mi amiga **Lena Hale Black**, quien siente que Draco tendrá una muerte de cautín... aqui le voy a dar un chance a mi pobre Drakin, para que no se muera por una neumonía(por aquello de las duchas con agua muuuy fría...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM **Y **Ninkiepotter**... fieles a la causa....

Sin mas por el momento... me despido para no aburrirlas... lean... y comenten...

Aviso: Es un Lemmon no muy fuerte... pero bastante placentero... aviso antes para no herir susceptibilidades...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece...bla,bla,bla....

Vivan los **_Slytherin... Semper Perversis_**!!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!

**(3)**

Después de darme una larga ducha, y cuando me sentí en control de mis actos, decidí bajar a mi despacho para relajarme y adelantar algo de trabajo, no es que estuviera atrasado, pero desde niño mi padre me había enseñado a no ser perezoso y ahora de adulto me molestaban las personas que dejaban todo para después, asi que me dispuse a terminar lo mas pronto posible pues la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Mientras trataba de concentrarme en lo que tenía enfrente, una y otra vez las imágenes de lo que había pasado entre Pansy y yo aparecían en mi mente, me volvía loco el hecho de pensar en que podía volver a tenerla como en el pasado, de sólo recordar su cuerpo suave y caliente bajo el mío, me hacía ponerme duro de nuevo bajo los pantalones.

-Demonios, parezco un crío, cálmate Draco, cálmate… tendré que darme otra ducha fría- pensaba, cuando en esos momentos tocaron quedamente la puerta.-adelante-

La causante de que no pudiera concentrarme entro en esos momentos, su aroma a rosas y miel inundó la estancia, rivalizando con el aroma del café recién hecho y el whiskey de fuego importado que tanto me gustaba, definitivamente era el aroma mas afrodisíaco que había olido en mi vida.

Había cambiado el atuendo anterior por un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, se veía hermosa vistiendo tan sencilla, no cabe duda que ella se ve preciosa con lo que sea que se ponga, e incluso puedo afirmar que desnuda se ve aún mas bella, sentí de pronto como sus ojos azules me taladraban con un gesto de extrañeza, y de nuevo me di cuenta que me había estado hablando y no le había puesto atención.

-Disculpa, decías…-

-Sí que andas en la luna ¿eh?, te decía que si puedo tomar un libro de la biblioteca, quiero leer antes de la cena.-

-Si… si claro, toma lo que quieras-

No estoy seguro que fue lo que inicio las cosas, pero en un segundo estaba sentado detrás de mi escritorio, revisando unos papeles, cuando vi como se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar uno de los libros que estaban un poco altos, su blusa se tensó sobre su torso y pude ver como se pegaba a sus pechos, casi me caigo de la silla cuando me di cuenta que no traía sostén y que sus pezones se marcaban por debajo de su blusa, dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar el libro y la blusa se salió de la prisión de su pantalón y entonces pude ver su abdomen plano y el inicio de sus pechos.

Ahogué un jadeo que amenazaba con salir involuntariamente de mi boca, mientras veía con fascinación cómo mientras saltaba para poder alcanzar el maldito libro, cada salto hacía que sus pechos se movieran una y otra vez contra la tela, sus pezones totalmente erectos por el contacto, su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Llegado a este punto, sentía como mi miembro se endurecía nuevamente contra la tela de mis pantalones, y la sangre me empezaba a hervir ante semejante imagen, cada movimiento parecía tener la intención de llevarme hasta el límite, asi que decidí terminar con esto, tenía que terminarlo ya si no quería cometer un acto de barbarie y tomarla ahí contra la estantería repleta de libros.

Caminé como pude hacia ella y haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol, tome el maldito libro y se lo entregué, me miro con gratitud y sonrió con calma, fue a sentarse a uno de los cómodos sillones tapizados en tela verde que a mi madre tanto le gustaban, mientras yo me dirigí hacia el escritorio, para tratar de calmarme y seguir con mis asuntos.

La cosa no hubiera llegado a mayores si no fuera porque no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de ver de reojo cómo sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, se trasparentaban contra la blusa con cada respiración, mientras ésta se había deslizado hacia arriba dejando a la vista un trozo de su piel bronceada. Tragué saliva y traté de disimular la ansiedad que me producía su presencia, por más que quería concentrarme en lo que tenía enfrente, todo era inútil pues no había avanzado nada, en los últimos 30 minutos había leído ya 20 veces el mismo párrafo y aún no lograba comprenderlo.

Sentí su mirada azul clavada en mí y levanté el rostro para observarla, pude notar como sus ojos estaban aun más oscurecidos y su pecho subía y bajaba, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para respirar, se había puesto de pie y solamente nos separaba el escritorio, realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto así, tan fuera de sí, me preocupé de inmediato.

-Pansy, que…-

Lo siguiente que supe es que ella había rodeado el escritorio y ahora estaba sobre mis piernas besándome con deseo y desesperación, sus labios se aplastaban contra los míos, sus manos ansiosas acariciaban mi torso y subían hasta mis cabellos, su lengua me urgía para que le diera paso a mi boca, yo aún no me recuperaba de la impresión pero lentamente empecé a corresponderle, la tome por las nalgas, redondas y firmes y la senté a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras que con una mano masajeaba su trasero, la otra iniciaba su camino hacia sus pechos, los cuales ya me tenían totalmente enloquecido, y sentía que si no los tocaba moriría en cualquier momento.

Nuestras lenguas batallaban en su danza erótica y sensual, al contacto entre ellas sentía mi piel erizarse y una descarga eléctrica recorría mi columna y bajaba hasta mi vientre, la sentía estremecerse contra mi mientras con desesperación le sacaba la blusa por los brazos, quedando automáticamente embobado con la vista de tan perfectos senos, pequeños y firmes como los recordaba, las oscuras areolas y los pezones totalmente erectos, apuntando hacia mi, invitándome a tomarlos con la boca.

Con total lentitud empecé a besarlos, lamía y mordía como loco mientras ella jadeaba en un intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones, mi mano izquierda no dejaba su cintura alzándola un poco, mientras la derecha trataba de bajar sus pantalones, cuando lo logré, empecé a acariciar su vientre plano mientras seguía besando sus pezones, su piel se erizaba mientras los lamía.

Mi mano bajó perdiéndose entre sus bragas hasta alcanzar su sexo, el cual sentía húmedo y cálido, era tal como lo recordaba, introduje un dedo en su intimidad y no pude evitar soltar un ronco gemido cuando la encontré totalmente preparada para recibirme, introduje otro dedo en su interior y gimió con fuerza, mientras veía sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos aferradas fuertemente a mis hombros, casi llego al clímax con semejante imagen, tenía que poseerla, ya no podía pensar, mi autocontrol se fue al demonio en el primer gemido que emitió su garganta enronquecida por el deseo, el pantalón me apretaba dolorosamente.

En eso, sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron como impulsadas por mi pensamiento hacia el cierre de mi pantalón y de un tirón lo bajó junto con mi bóxer, ahora era mi turno de gemir como loco, su mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro erecto, una y otra vez, las sensaciones que me hacía sentir me traspasaban y sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba de excitación.

De improviso, con un movimiento brusco, se bajó de mi regazo y con un manotazo, tiró todo lo que había en mi escritorio y se sentó sobre él, bajando sus bragas de un tirón, abriendo las piernas y ofreciéndome un espectáculo por demás excitante:

Su sexo totalmente húmedo, sus rizos oscuros y su clítoris totalmente sonrosado e hinchado, seguí el camino hacia arriba, admirando su piel bronceada, suave y tersa, sus pechos enrojecidos y su pezones erectos producto de mis besos, sus labios totalmente rojos, sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, la visión mas sensual del mundo ante mis ojos, diosa de mi deseo, completamente rendida a mi.

Tragué saliva mientras sentía cómo mis pulmones dejaban de recibir oxígeno, me sentía como un pez fuera del agua, boqueando para encontrar el vital elemento, mientras su mano bajaba hasta el punto de su placer y sus dedos traviesos empezaban a tocar ahí donde mi mano había estado hacía unos instantes.

Sus dedos entraban y salían a una velocidad desesperante, lentamente entraban una y otra vez, mientras veía fascinado como su sexo se humedecía aún mas si era posible, observando cómo con una mano se daba placer y con la otra se sostenía del escritorio para no caerse, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándome fijamente, hipnotizándome para que no dejara de mirarla, yo no podía mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear para no perderme semejante espectáculo propio de una diosa sexual.

Con un movimiento propio de un felino, sacó sus dedos de su interior y los llevó a mi boca, pude entonces probar su sabor, el cual me supo dulce y salado a la vez, un sabor que ya conocía y que parecía haber olvidado, el cual alborotó aun mas mi deseo y liberado al fin de su mirada hipnótica, me levante de la silla para situarme en medio de sus piernas. Se recostó totalmente contra la mesa, pensando tal vez que iba a poseerla, pero yo tenía mejores ideas y aun no quería que el juego terminara.

Despacio, casi con devoción, lamí y mordisqueé una y otra y otra vez su botón sonrosado de placer, mientras ella gemía enloquecida y se arqueaba contra mi, en un intento de hacerme llegar aún mas profundo en ella, sonreí satisfecho, introduje mi lengua en su sexo y empecé a lamerlo con mas fuerza, mientras su mano apretaba mi cabeza contra sí y sus piernas apresaban mis hombros intentando que no dejara de satisfacerla, sentí su cuerpo en tensión, sabía lo que venía y continué lamiendo y mordiendo mas fuerte y rápido, mientras ella finalmente llegaba al orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Después de esto no me dio tregua, seguramente sabia que yo estaba a punto de morirme si no la poseía en ese momento, pues me tomo de la mano, me tumbó sobre la mesa y se posicionó sobre mí, mientras con una mano se sujetaba a mi pecho, con la otra guió mi miembro hacia su vulva caliente, deslizándola primero de arriba hacia abajo por sus labios vaginales mientras subía y bajaba su mano por mi miembro totalmente erecto y húmedo por los líquidos que se me escapaban de tanta excitación que sentía, estaba a punto de explotar, gemía como condenado y lo que me estaba haciendo definitivamente haría que me corriera de un momento a otro.

Se detuvo abruptamente y abrí los ojos, sorprendido por su acción, pues en un momento me estaba llevando al cielo y en seguida me tenía sumergido en el infierno de la espera.

La observé con detenimiento y ví que estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí, nunca me había gustado verla llorar, sentí en ese momento unas ganas inmensas de protegerla de todo y de todos.

-Tranquila, Pansy ¿Qué tienes, que te pasa?, esta bien, todo esta bien, si no quieres no pasará nada, ¿somos amigos no?- Sentí que su dolor era por lo que habíamos hecho, y una gran desazón se apoderó de mi corazón, no sabía porque me habían dolido mis propias palabras, pero ella lo había dicho antes en su habitación y ahora sentía como si esa fuera una mentira, regresé a la realidad cuando se bajó de la mesa y sentándose en el suelo, comenzó a sollozar.

No comprendía el porque de su llanto, tal vez se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros y no sabía que pasaría después, traté de consolarla pero su llanto se hacía mas fuerte conforme hablaba

-No llores pequeña, de verdad, somos amigos, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.-

Definitivamente su reacción me dejó en shock, no entendía por que lloraba asi y cuando habló, sus palabras me descolocaron tanto que por varios segundos no entendí que era lo que trataba de decirme.

-Draco ¿es que no entiendes nada?, ¿quieres saber porque me fui?, ¿quieres saber porque no volví durante tantos años? ¿Por qué deje atrás todo lo que me importaba y huí?- me dijo en medio de su llanto, yo sólo atiné a observarla con detenimiento, esperando la respuesta al porqué de su reacción.

-Te lo voy a decir, después de todo ya no importa, me fui por que te amaba, porque no podía ver que mientras para ti solo era una amiga, tu lo eras todo para mi, porque no pude soportar verte a diario y no poder tenerte, porque se que jamás me querrás como yo te quiero, porque a pesar de todo te amo y siempre te amaré.-

-¿Sabes que lo mío con Blaise no funcionó porque a pesar de que él me amaba, yo no pude sentir por el ni la mínima parte de lo que siento por ti?, por eso me fui, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, a pesar de tantos que ha habido en mi, ninguno pudo borrarte de mi piel y de mi corazón, ninguno fue suficiente, sé que después de esto no volveremos a ser amigos, lo siento tanto pero es mejor que te lo haya dicho, ya no quiero sufrir más por ti, fue un error haberme quedado en tu casa, fue un error haber regresado a Londres, después de la boda de Theo y Daphne me iré, tal vez nunca regrese, pero si no lo hago, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, hasta el último día de mi vida…-

Mientras el sonido de su voz se iba desvaneciendo y sus palabras entraban como un torrente en mi cerebro, se vistió únicamente con su blusa y caminó hasta la puerta, mis pulmones se cerraron, lentamente comprendí que si dejaba que se fuera, esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, comprendí que esta vez la perdería para siempre, como un flashazo llegaron a mi los recuerdos de los dos juntos:

Las veces en que reíamos hasta llorar del esfuerzo, cuando me defendía y me apoyaba, cuando quería protegerla para que nadie la lastimara, cada vez que salía con algún imbécil y yo discretamente los hechizaba para que no se acercaran a ella, los celos disfrazados de preocupación fraterna.

Entonces vi todo lo que habían sido nuestros momentos juntos y comprendí de improviso que yo también la amaba, que siempre la había amado y que si hasta ahora había permanecido solo, aunque mi padre me hostigara con el asunto de casarme, yo estaba esperando por ella, porque ella era la única que quería para mi, la única que había visto realmente quien era yo, la única que había podido penetrar mi corazón de hielo, la que lo había derretido y lo había cuidado con mimo y cariño todos esos años, no podía perderla, no de nuevo, asi que me precipité detrás de ella, tenía que detenerla.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla y abrirla, la tomé por la cintura y le di la vuelta, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y enrojecidos por el llanto, sin comprender el porque de mi reacción.

-No quiero que te vayas…- no sabía que decirle, nunca fui especialmente cariñoso con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres, nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo pero sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tenía que poner en palabras lo que mi corazón gritaba por ella, suspiré fuertemente, tomando el valor para decirle cuánto la amaba- yo también te amo…-

-Draco no tienes que mentirme, yo…-

-Déjame terminar, yo también te amo, siempre te he amado, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, inconcientemente he estado esperando que regresaras y sintiéndome como un estúpido por haber permitido que te fueras, sintiendo cómo un agujero se abría en mi pecho y cómo una parte importante de mi me faltaba, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte de nuevo, no me hagas ser de nuevo el mismo que era antes, gracias a ti cambié, gracias a ti soy una nueva persona, no me quites todo lo bueno que hay en mi, no te vayas, yo… te necesito- ya esta, ya lo dije, de verdad que no se siente tan mal decir lo que sientes, aunque no soy y nunca seré tan estúpidamente meloso como un Gryffindor, ¡Merlín no lo permita!, si Salazar me escuchara se retorcería en su tumba.

-¿Me crees?, por favor di que me crees- Merlín ¿ese soy yo?, definitivamente no estoy en mis cabales, pero tenía que lograr que se quedara, que esta vez si me permitiera estar con ella.-contéstame por favor-

Los siguientes minutos fueron los mas angustiantes de toda mi vida, realmente nunca me había sentido tan perdido, ni siquiera cuando estuve en aquella situación, que ahora se me antojaba tan lejana, sabía que si ella no me aceptaba me moriría de dolor, no podría ser el mismo si no pudiera tenerla conmigo.

En esas estaba esperando con ansia que dijera el veredicto final, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, tratando de convencerla con mis ojos que lo que había salido de mi boca era verdad cuando, tomándome fuertemente por las mejillas, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó.

Pude sentir como ponía todo su amor en ese beso, fue como si un bálsamo cayera sobre mi y sanara mis heridas, supe que de esta forma me estaba aceptando para siempre en su vida y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, quise gritar y saltar de felicidad, pero en lugar de eso, seguí besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras ahí, contra la puerta de mi despacho, sellábamos nuestro acuerdo de amor mutuo terminando lo que habíamos empezado minutos antes.

* * *

Bien, por el momento es todo... en los siguientes dias publicaré el epílogo... para las que se pregunten porque publico tan rápido....

Es porque soy una obsesionada que hasta que no termino algo y lo checo miiiiles de veces... hasta que me convence... no lo publico... por eso cada historia que publique está terminada desde antes de publicarse...

Saludos a mis amigas que me apoyan y que me alientan con sus comentarios...

-ILDM

-Ninkiepotter

-Lena Hale Black

-Irene Garza, que aunque no me deja review... y creo que ni siquiera me lee... sé de buena fuente que le gustan mis historias....

saludos a todas y nos leemos luego!!!!!!!!!


	4. Epílogo

_Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, por aqui les traigo el tan anunciado epílogo... sé que este Draco me quedó muy sentimental, pero pienso que después del dolor y el horror que sufrieron en la guerra, ya nada fue igual... sus prioridades cambiaron y empezaron a valorar lo realmente importante..._

_Anyway, saludos y agradecimientos infinitos a todas las personas que me dejaron un review... gracias porque me ayudan a no caer en la depresión... soy muy traumis en ese sentido... pero ante todo, mil gracias._

_Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla,bla, y sigo pensando que **Draco Malfoy **hubiera sido mejor protagonista... anyway, como yo no escribi, me aguanto..._

_Vivan los **Sly Semper Perversis**!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!_

-Epílogo-

Sobra decir que varios meses después, tres para ser exactos, tuvimos que adelantar nuestra boda, pues el primer Malfoy-Parkinson se estaba gestando ya en su vientre, nuestros padres y amigos estaban totalmente complacidos, pues todos habían visto lo que yo no había querido ver con anterioridad, que realmente esta serpiente encontró con quien formar su nido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora, después de varios meses más, celebramos por fin nuestra primera navidad juntos, con toda la familia reunida, nuestros padres, los Nott-Greengrass, los Zabinni-Greengrass y nosotros, Pansy, Draco y el pequeño Scorpius, los tres Malfoy.

Observo a mi familia y llego a la conclusión que nunca he sido tan feliz, como en estos momentos. Huelga decir que si Salazar lo permite, tal vez en un futuro un poco lejano, busquemos agrandar la familia... ¡rayos!, me doy cuenta de que Pansy me llama, de nuevo me he sumido mis pensamientos y no he escuchado lo que me dice, trato de poner atención y me doy cuenta que somos los únicos en el salón, ya todos han avanzado hasta la mesa.

-¿Que pasa amor?- le pregunto, realmente no me esta gustando nada la mirada brillante que me lanza, se que quiere decirme algo pero no se atreve.

-Draco…esto…yo…-

-¡Habla por favor me estas desesperando!-grité sin importarme quien me escuchara.

-Bien, bien…¿Recuerdas que quedamos de intentar aumentar la familia en un futuro?-

-¿….?-

-¿Pues que crees?, ¡Estoy embarazada!, ¿no te da gusto?-

-¿…?-

-¿Draco?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Draco?, ¡Draco!-

-…….-

¿FIN?

* * *

Gracias mil a todas mis amigas... por ahi tengo una nueva sorpresa llamada "**Una serpiente que sabe amar**", otro Dransy(jejeje), totalmente dedicado a mi amiga **ILDM**, hermanita, gracias.

Saludos y muchos besos y abrazos a mis amigas **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black **e **Irene Garza**.

"Dicen por ahi que hay que besar muchos sapos para encontrar al verdadero príncipe... pero como yo sé que los príncipes no son fáciles de encontrar(exceptuando al Príncipe William, aaaaah) prefiero divertirme con hombres incorrectos hasta hallar el hombre correcto..."

Frase patentada por mi...

gracias!!!!!!!!


End file.
